Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) include small mechanical devices performing electrical and mechanical functions that are fabricated using photo-lithography techniques similar to techniques used to fabricate integrated circuits. Some MEMS devices are sensors that can detect motion such as an accelerometer or detect angular rate such as a gyroscope. A capacitive MEMS gyroscope undergoes a change in capacitance in response to a change in angular rate.